The Bogs of Bethany Bathroom
About 'Bethany' Mike was sat on the toilet yesterday reading the braille newspaper. He usually takes around 30 minutes when having a toilet break so we gave him the Bogs of Bethany Bathroom, nobody likes to use these bogs because of Bethany herself. However, Mike can't see so we thought we'd kill two birds with one stone, aswell as the fact that Mike causes a huge line outside of the normal Gents we all use. This picture* was taken precisely 80 times after Mike would leave the bathroom. Bethany would rise from the shitted toilet bowl and watch her victims exit. Mike is lucky - if you see Bethany with your own eyes she will 100% feast on you. We know this because of victim Jim Burton who was found dead in Bethany Bathroom sat upright on the bog with his trousers by his feet. The autopsy revealed his life and soul had been sucked out through his anus, including his entire organs that were nowhere to be found in the drains as researched by Hugh. Minus his intestines, which had been left sticking out of his asshole and drooping into the toilet water. Several attempts of flushing had been made by Bethany to try and remove the intestines completely, but Bethany must of given up and retreated to the next cubicle. Another victim, Candice Xanders who was 6 months pregnant and was undergoing a tour of The Mansion had to take an emergency break at these Bogs. She wasn't killed unlike Jim was and we have her statement. We asked if it would be okay to release her information, she gave us no answer but a significant amount of ecstatic laughter and a strong outburst of self abuse. She lives in the psychiatric ward #4B. After her spurts of laughter, she then punched her anorexic stomach continuously until the ward staff restrained her. The voice recorded statement was made just before she settled on what had actually happened, the last moments of Candice and her normality. 'My name is Candice. I plan to sue this whole fucking place and every body in it. You took my baby from me, you took my fucking baby from me..(she wipes a tear from her eye)..I had to make a toilet break, it was very sudden. I hadn't felt a kick like this before and I was worried for a moment during the tour, then I was desperate to urinate. I took Bethany Bathroom. I didn't know why it was named this and I didn't ask, either. I took a seat with no time to close the cubicle door. My urine was hard flowing and it burnt as it ejected. I could hear the splashing against the water..moments later it then sounded like I was pissing on something. The splashing hollowed out, like tissue, only I didn't place any down before I began. I opened my legs and looked into the bowl and I saw this fucking face just looking at me. At first, I didn't believe it? I felt horrible as I was urinating all over this poor girls face. I couldn't stop the flowing, though. I was apologizing constantly saying "I can't stop, I'm pregnant. What are you doing in there?" but she didn't reply. I was overly horrified as my urine was now splashing into her open eyes. She wasn't even blinking, it was just filling her nostrils and mouth freely. I finally stopped and grabbed some tissue to wipe myself dry, when suddenly this girl's hand grabbed upwards and onto my baby bump. She rumaged around and pummled at it and I felt her cold mouth attach to my vagina. It felt like a strengthly suck and my baby began to panic. I could feel the panicking...(Candice began to cry and the recording was stopped).' We found Candice face down on the Bathroom floor laying in a pool of blood. There was also blood all over the toilet bowl and Candice no longer had a baby growing inside of her. In Bethany Bathroom, she will choose one Bog to lurk in. If you happen to use the bog that she hides in you will indeed suffer death or severe pain. Nobody knows why or who Bethany wants or is or where she came from. The situation with Mike is he cannot be retrained by Bethany because so far, we figure you have to see and make eye contact with Bethany. She must see her prey first, then eat your innards from out of your private areas. Jim Burton was left with his heart in tact, aswell as Candice who only lost her baby during her Bethany attack. Mike reported that he felt a bobbing against his asscheeks, a wet head of hair kind of pushing against him. He stood and punched into the toilet, he says he hit the head once or twice but was then just hitting his shits repetitively. We believe Bethany will always play around with Mike because she can't figure out why he will not be defeated. A group of reporters heard Candice's statement and was purely interested on making a short story for the local News. They went to research Bethany Bathroom. 4 cubicles are inside and 4 reporters each sat down on the bogs. They had set up cameras to watch as they each took a toilet break together. Laughter was racketing in the echoey bathroom as one reporter was commenting on the braille newspaper in Mike's cubicle. This reporter in specific was laughing moreso than the others, when suddenly his camera facing him decided to topple over. Nobody had touched it and it caused an eerie silence heavily in the bathroom. The statements given from the other 3 reporters are all similar saying this: 'The mood was funny, a good laugh. We were having a chat and a joke at first up until Harry's camera fell over. Nobody could of done that because we were all sat down in each cubicle. The next thing we heard was a clanking in the drainage systems. Harry clearly dropped the braille newspaper down on the floor and he randomly started to scream. We thought he was joking around until we stood and looked for ourselves. He was flailing his arms against the cubicle walls, his trousers down by his legs kicking at thin air. Then we saw 'Bethany'. Or, her hands, at first...She had pulled his buttoned shirt apart and, his stomach was scurrying up inside itself. It was unreal. And the hands, pale and wet were forcely grabbing his thighs. Deep splashes of something was dropping from what looked and sounded like his ass taking a massive dump, we now know it was his innards...Suddenly, his body throttled, he began to ask for help but, we couldn't? We just watched him panicking. His body then began to crush, the sound of bones cracking and his whole body frame folding up like a garden chair. It looked like a shark was devouring him whole. By this point we left Bethany Bathroom. We left Harry behind. We left him...' As of now and here after, the Bathroom will only be used by Mike. We even feel that it would be awful to allow Barry or Eugene to clean this area. Mike has agreed to clean up after himself, in which Barry sighed the biggest relief we ever heard. However, we do have Barry cleaning Mike's fists as he continously has to punch Bethany's head / his own shit each time Mike goes for a toilet break.